This invention relates to on-demand media in an interactive television application, and more particularly, to systems and methods for managing the distribution of on-demand media in an interactive television application.
On-demand media, such as audio selections, video selections, electronic publications, electronic games, and software applications, are available to a user upon request. On-demand media is often requested for immediate distribution to the user's home equipment. The distribution of the on-demand media occurs at a certain bandwidth associated with the media. However, if the user's request for on-demand media requires more bandwidth than is currently available, the user's request can be rejected.
In view of the foregoing, it would be beneficial to manage the distribution of on-demand media to avoid rejecting a user's request for the media.